


Dream Bubbles

by knight0fd00m



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hatred, Multi, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight0fd00m/pseuds/knight0fd00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After being stuck in the same body as that pissblooded fuckface, I guess becoming kismesises was inevitable. <br/>	Feferi offered to auspiticize, but I haven’t decided if I wanted her to formally be our auspistice. I haven’t decided if that was wise or not. We saw Sol in the dream bubbles sometimes, with us being dead and all. It was my fault she was dead and it was my fault that I was dead so I guess I kinda deserved that one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Bubbles

After being stuck in the same body as that pissblooded fuckface, I guess becoming kismesises was inevitable.   
Feferi offered to auspiticize, but I haven’t decided if I wanted her to formally be our auspistice. I haven’t decided if that was wise or not. We saw Sol in the dream bubbles sometimes, with us being dead and all. It was my fault she was dead and it was my fault that I was dead so I guess I kinda deserved that one.  
Technically, Sollux was half dead, hence why we were a combined sprite and oh my cod was he frustrated almost constantly for both Fef and myself.  
A lot like now for instance.  
I couldn’t really complain, everywhere his claws raked down my torso set fire to my spine and every attempted growl that left his mouth helped fan the flames.  
I hated him. I hated the way he left my helpless under him as he did as he pleased. I hated how I enjoyed it.  
I hated how I couldn’t control the gasps that left my mouth as he bit down on my gills that lined my neck. I hurt, it really fucking hurt, but that was the point and the feeling it brought was borderline euphoric.   
I hated how I writhed under him as he rocked his hips into me. I hated how he managed to wipe my mind blank every fucking time.   
“Fuck, Eridan,” is what he would say when he was done, and how he says it just pisses me off. I hate how soft he says it. I hate it so fucking much.  
I hated how he would just pin me to the wall with his psionics and do away with me. I hated how I loved it every fucking time.  
Feferi told me that he hates me as much as I hate him, but I hate him so much that it gives me nightmares and dreams that wake me up and make me want to kill the bastard.  
I guess whether I confirmed it or not, Fef was auspisticizing between Sollux and I.  
At this moment I was racking my claws down his body and he was biting down on my neck, purposely avoiding my gills just to piss me off and rocking his hips to an unheard rhythm and oh cod I loved it. I loved the way it felt. I loved the way my abdomen and spine burned and how I writhed and bucked uncontrollably. I loved how fucking good he was at this.  
Fuck, it was almost enough to make me reconsider how much I hated him.  
Almost  
He finished off shortly after I felt my brain fry from how good he was. He rolled onto the side of me, panting.  
“Fucking jeguth…” he panted.  
“Shut up already,” I growled, or well attempted to.  
He rolled onto his side and kissed me really roughly, which I wouldn’t have expected anything less, and muttered, “Make me you pompouth athhole.”  
I rolled on top of him, “Well if you insist.”  
Fuck I was going to be sore in the morning, but I didn’t care. I may hate him with every fiber of my being, but I absolutely loved the way his body felt.   
I loved to bite down on his neck and listen to him hiss and try to growl while groaning and gasping at the same time. I loved to tease him just to piss him off, but he knew as well as I did that any decent kismesis would have the decency to at least get the other off. It was just common decency.  
Even if I didn’t want to be decent to him some days.  
After that round was finished, we both passed out. When I woke, he was gone. Awake in the living would I would assume.  
I clothed myself and walked out of the construction of my hive in this land of the afterlife.   
Feferi was sitting on a rock on the shoreline. I walked over by her and plopped down on the rock next to her, wincing because I had been right and I was sore as hell.   
“You’re up early,” she turned to face me as she spoke.  
“Yeah w-well it’s a bit hard to sleep w-when you fall asleep next to a fucking pissblooded asshole and w-wake up alone.”  
She shrugged, “He’s only half dead Eridan, that’s going to happen.”  
I nodded, “I know-w, it just adds to my list of things I fuckin’ hate about him.”  
She rolled her eyes, “I’m aware that you hate everyfin about him, is there anyfin you need me for?”  
I shrugged, “I can’t come and say hi?”  
“Usually you don’t unless you have a reason anymore.”  
“W-well I guess you’re right, and one of these days I w-won’t hav-ve a reason and I’ll just come to say hi,” I sighed.  
“I’ll believe it when I see it, now what is it?”  
“ I w-want to fuckin’ kill him almost all the fuckin’ time, especially w-when I w-wake up in the middle of the night after dreamin’ about him. I mean, fuck, I just want to paint the w-walls w-with his landdw-wellin’, piss colored blood.”  
“Isn’t that normal for kismesises?”  
“Yes, but it’s gettin’ to the point w-where I’m pretty sure I w-will kill him if he says the w-wrong thing.”  
She sighed, “Is it even possible to kill someone that’s alive in a dream bubble? Won’t that just wake them up?”  
I groaned, “Cod damnit you’re right, but at the same time that w-wouldn’t stop me from makin’ his dreams in here his w-worst nightmares.”  
“You withh you pompouth athhole, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried,” Sollux walked up. How much did this blinded freak, almost completely toothless asshole sleep?  
“Fuck off landdw-weller!” I snarled at him.  
He walked up in front of where I was sitting and I stood up, growling in his face.   
“Both of you!” Feferi snapped, rising to her feet and grabbing us both by the horns roughly and snapping our heads down, causing us both to gasp in pain.   
“You two are ridiculous! I get you two want to kill each other about as much as you want to pail each other but you have to keep yourselves under control and deal with each other’s existences!” she growled at us both.   
We both tried to nod, faces twisted in pain from her grip on our horns.   
“Now Eridan! Have you decided if you formally want me to auspiticize you two?”  
“Yeah sure go ahead,” I said through clenched teeth.  
“Good, because you’ll kill each other if I don’t!”


End file.
